Despite the various sophisticated methods developed by online content providers to enhance the user's online experience, a simple and expedient system that provides users a personalized interface based on the user's individual preferences remains elusive. In particular, there is a substantial need for a system that efficiently selects, manages, and displays data relevant to a user's preferences. Moreover, it is desirable to further enrich the user's online experience by synthesizing a data set that includes information related to an individual user's personal preferences as well as information related to preferences shared by the user and one or more members of that user's online social networking community.